Exercising devices of the type having a bicycle frame been mounted on a base frame have been seen for many years. Generally, such conventional exercising devices comprise a bicycle frame which is supported by a base frame whereby an exerciser of such exercising devices may simulate a riding exercise. However, the hubs of the front and rear wheels of such conventional exercising devices are usually centrally disposed such that the rider of such exercising devices can only simulate a dry and boring riding exercise and thus obtain the exercise in the leg muscles.